The Return of Shadow
by Kirby21
Summary: Months later, I awaken in a crater, with a bloody arm. How do I prevail? I only remember Maria...read to see how my return ends up.


NOTE: I do NOT own any of the Sonic characters except myself because I am Shadow.  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
The last thing I remember was using the Chaos Control....I don't know why, I don't know when, it's all I remember. I finally wake up in a giant crater and I find a bloody dent in my arm, feeling the pain, I try not to move it. Looking up at the sapphire sky, I wondered, 'How did I get here?' I climbed the uneven path up the crater. I find myself on the beach. A blind man came up to me. "Hello, will you be my friend? I am all alone." said the man.  
  
"Yes." I replied. His bony hand reached for my arm. "Ooh," he said.  
  
He started rubbing it.   
  
"YOWCH!" I screamed.  
  
"You must be injured. I'll take you to the shack and my brother will heal you," he told me.  
  
Tapping his cane on the walkway, he took me to the shack. The town was deserted. Must've been the bad weather. The rain was freezing, it made my arm worse. Every minute, thunder boomed and lighting banged. We made it to the shack and closed the doors. It was a little dark. The man pulled out a lamp and shined it to the counter to find his brother asleep.  
  
"Brother, wake up." he said. He woke up. "Oh, hey brotha." he said in an Austrailian accent. He walked over to the light switch and turned on the lights. The blind man turned off his lamp.   
  
"So, what can I do for you, mate?" he asked.  
  
"My friend is injured, can you help him?" he asked.  
  
He looked at me and gave a sinister smile.  
  
"Mmm hmm, I'll be back soon." he said. He walked into the kitchen. Me and the blind man sat down.  
  
"So...what's your name?" I asked. "My name is Joey", he replied. "...and your brother's?" I continued.  
  
"His name is Rick," said Joey. "What's your name?" asked Joey.  
  
I sat silent for a moment. I pulled out a tiny picture from my shoe. It was a picture of Maria. I thought back.  
  
"...Sh-Shadow," I said, nervousley. "My name is Shadow."   
  
"I wish I could see..." said Joey. "I think I can do it..." I replied. I put my hands over his eyes. I used my magic. In a few seconds, his eyes opened.   
  
"Wow, I can see!" chanted Joey. Without looking at Shadow, he through his cane into the ocean.  
  
He finally looked at me. "I know you look familiar, but I don't know since I got an eye infection." he told me. "Wait...you're Sonic! The one who stole the Chaos Emerald!!" he pointed at me.  
  
"No, you don't understand!" I told him.  
  
He was about to say something when there was a siren. There were police cars parked in front of the shack. An officer stepped out. "You Sonic the Hedgehog?" he asked.  
  
"No! I am Shadow!" I said.  
  
"Ha ha, very funny. It is clear that you're Sonic the hedgehog! Come with me!" he said.  
  
Before I was put in the car, I looked back to see Rick holding the phone. The officer shoved me in the car.  
  
"And this is a little punishment," he said. He thwacked me on the head with a club. When I woke up, it was daytime, and I was in a prison cell.  
  
I looked to the right and saw a fox with 2 tails drinking out of a mucky drinking fountain.  
  
"Hey!" I yelled. He looked at me. "Who are you?" he asked. "I'm Shadow, I shouldn't be here." I said. "I'm Tails, I shouldn't be here either. Some green fox did some rotten things, the cops thought I did it!" he said.  
  
"That's why I'm here!" I told him. "C'mon, we're busting out of here!" I said in a confident voice. "Just hold on my hand, this won't hurt," I said. I took a green emerald out of my pocket. (Implanted hole in my body) I looked at it, closed my eyes and yelled, "CHAOS CONTROL!!!" We both landed on the boardwalk. "Wow, thanks Shadow! Why don't you come over to my HQ on the beach? It's pretty cool," he told me.  
  
"Well, I don't see why not..." I said. When we arrived I saw a blue hedgehog laying on a beach chair. He pulled up his sunglasses and looked at us. "Tails?! SHADOW?!!" he said.   
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


End file.
